boardgamefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
方向鍵
Arrow keys or cursor movement keys are buttons on a computer keyboard that are either programmed or designated to move the cursor in a specified direction.'Inside Macintosh', by Caroline Rose, Bradley Hacker, Apple Computer, Inc. Published 1985, Addison-Wesley Pub. thumb | 300px |箭頭鍵'箭頭鍵或'光標移動鍵'是[ 計算機鍵盤，可以編程或指定將光標移動到指定的方向。'Inside Macintosh'，由Caroline Rose，Bradley Hacker，Apple Computer，Inc。發布1985年，Addison-Wesley Pub。 Co. .公司 。 Original from the University of Michigan;原件來自密歇根大學; Digitized Nov 16, 2007. The term "cursor movement key" is distinct from "arrow key" in that the former term may refer to any of various keys on a computer keyboard designated for cursor movement, whereas "arrow keys" generally refers to one of four specific keys, typically marked with arrows.Visual editing on unix By B. Srinivasan, K. Ranai Published 1989 World Scientific Text editors (Computer programs) 182 pages Arrow keys are typically located at the bottom of the keyboard to the left side of the numeric keypad, usually arranged in an inverted-T layout but also found in diamond shapes and linear shapes.數字化2007年11月16日。術語“光標移動鍵”不同於“箭頭鍵”，因為前一術語可以指代指定用於光標移動的計算機鍵盤上的任何鍵，而“箭頭鍵”通常是指四個特定鍵中的一個，通常用箭頭標記。 unix上的可視化編輯由B. Srinivasan，K。Ranai出版1989世界科學文本編輯（計算機程序）182頁 箭頭鍵通常位於鍵盤底部數字鍵盤的左側，通常以倒T形佈局排列，但也有鑽石形狀和線性形狀。 Arrow keys are commonly used for navigating around documents and for playing games.箭頭鍵通常用於瀏覽文檔和玩遊戲。 The inverted-T layout was popularized by the Digital Equipment Corporation LK201 keyboard from 1982. Historical development Before the computer mouse was widespread, arrow keys were the primary way of moving a cursor on screen.倒置T佈局由1982年的數碼設備公司 LK201鍵盤推廣。 歷史發展 拇指|正直|原版Apple Macs沒有箭頭鍵 電腦鼠標普及之前，箭頭鍵是在屏幕上移動光標的主要方式。 Mouse keys is a feature that allows controlling a mouse cursor with arrow keys instead. 鼠標鍵是一種允許用箭頭鍵控制鼠標光標的功能。 A feature echoed in the Amiga whereby holding the Amiga key would allow a person to move the pointer with the arrow keys in the Workbench (operating system), but most games require a mouse or joystick.保持Amiga鍵的Amiga中回顯的一個特徵允許一個人用 Workbench中的箭頭鍵移動指針（操作系統），但大多數遊戲需要鼠標或操縱桿。 The use of arrow keys in games has come back into fashion from the late 1980s and early 1990s when joysticks were a must, and were usually used in preference to arrow keys with some games not supporting any keys. It can be used instead of WASD keys, to play games using those keys.遊戲中箭頭鍵的使用從20世紀80年代末到90年代初重新流行，當時操縱桿是必須的，並且通常優先使用箭頭鍵而某些遊戲不支持任何鍵。 它可以用來代替WASD鍵，用這些鍵玩遊戲。 The inverted-T layout was popularized by the Digital Equipment Corporation LK201 keyboard from 1982. Some Commodore 8-bit computers used two keys instead of four, with directions selected using the shift key.倒置T佈局由1982年數字設備公司 LK201鍵盤推廣。一些 Commodore 8位計算機使用兩個鍵而不是四個，使用選擇的方向換班鑰匙。 The original Apple Macintosh had no arrow keys at the insistence of Steve Jobs, who felt that people should use the mouse instead. They were deliberately excluded from the Macintosh launch design as a forcing device, acclimating users to the new mouse input device and inducing software developers to conform to mouse-driven design rather than easily porting previous terminal-based software to the new platform. 他們被故意排除在Macintosh發佈設計之外作為強制設備，使用戶適應新的鼠標輸入設備並誘使軟件開發人員遵守以鼠標為導向的設計，而不是將以前的終端軟件輕鬆移植到新平台上。 Arrow keys were included in later Apple keyboards. accessdate = 2013-01-21}} 箭頭鍵包含在後來的Apple鍵盤中。 Early models with arrow keys but no middle section (Home, End, etc.) placed them in one line below the right-hand Shift key in an HJKL-like fashion;具有箭頭鍵但沒有中間部分（Home，End等）的早期型號將它們放在 HJKL中右手Shift鍵下方的一行中 - 就像時尚; later versions had a standard inverted-T layout, either in the middle block or as half-height keys at the bottom right of the main keyboard.後來的版本有一個標準的倒T版佈局，無論是在中間塊還是在主鍵盤右下角的半高鍵。 Alternative cursor movement keys Although the "arrow keys" provide one convention for cursor movement on computers, there are also other conventions for cursor movement that use entirely different keys. 替代光標移動鍵 雖然“箭頭鍵”為計算機上的光標移動提供了一種約定，但是還有其他使用完全不同鍵的光標移動約定。 In Power Point, a selected object may be moved in "micro-increments" by depressing whilst using the arrow keys (according to Microsoft on-line answers).在Power Point中，通過使用箭頭鍵（根據Microsoft在線答案）按下 ，可以以“微增量”移動所選對象。 This doesn't work in Publisher.這在Publisher中不起作用。 5678 keys This layout dates back to Sinclair ZX80, Sinclair ZX81 and Sinclair Spectrum software: the original Sinclair machines had cursor keys on the top row, keys 5, 6, 7 and 8. Due to the unusual programming technique adapted by Sinclair, these keys were accessed either by using the key in conjunction with a numeric key or by the numeric key alone depending on program in use. 5678鍵 這個佈局可以追溯到Sinclair ZX80，Sinclair ZX81和Sinclair Spectrum軟件：原始Sinclair機器的頂行有光標鍵，鍵5，由於Sinclair採用了不同尋常的編程技術，這些密鑰可以通過使用 鍵和數字鍵或僅使用數字鍵來訪問，具體取決於使用的程序。 WASD keys WASD (,AOE on Dvorak keyboards; ZQSD on AZERTY keyboards) is a set of four keys on a QWERTY or QWERTZ computer keyboard which mimics the inverted-T configuration of the arrow keys. WASD鍵 thumb | WASD keys WASD（， Dvorak鍵盤上的AOE ; AZERTY鍵盤上的ZQSD）是QWERTY或QWERTZ 計算機鍵盤上的一組四個鍵，它們模仿箭頭鍵的反T配置。 These keys are often used to control the player character's movement in computer games, most commonly first person games but also in many driving and third person games.這些鍵通常用於控制玩家角色在電腦遊戲中的移動，最常見的是第一人稱遊戲，但也適用於許多駕駛和第三人稱遊戲。 W/S control forward and backward, while A/D control strafing left and right. W / S控制向前和向後，而A / D控制掃射左右。 Typically, modifier keys are not used to strafe (as performed using the Alt + arrow keys in older games such as Doom and Duke Nukem 3D).通常，修飾鍵不用於掃描（在 Doom等老遊戲中使用 Alt +箭頭鍵執行'和''Duke Nukem 3D）。 Primarily, WASD is used to account for the fact that the arrow keys are not ergonomic to use in conjunction with a right-handed mouse.首先，WASD用於解釋箭頭鍵不符合人體工程學與右手鼠標配合使用的事實。 This also allows the user to use the left hand thumb to press the bar (often the jump command) and the left hand little finger to press the or keys (often the crouch and/or sprint commands).這也允許用戶使用左手拇指按 欄（通常是跳轉命令）和左手小指按 或 鍵（通常是蹲伏和/或衝刺命令）。 In later games, the usage of the key to interact with items or open up the inventory was also popularized due to its location next to the WASD keys, allowing players to reach it quickly.在以後的遊戲中， 鍵與項目交互或打開庫存的使用也因其位於WASD鍵旁邊的位置而普及，允許玩家快速到達。 As opposed to the default keyboard-only controls of ''Doom or Duke Nukem 3D, WASD is usually used in combination with a mouse.與“Doom”或“Duke Nukem 3D”的默認鍵盤控制相反，WASD通常與鼠標結合使用。 The greatest advantage of using a mouse and keyboard combination over a keyboard-only configuration is the ability to use the mouse to look around both vertically and horizontally, referred to as mouselook.在僅鍵盤配置上使用鼠標和鍵盤組合的最大優點是能夠使用鼠標在垂直和水平方向四處查看，稱為 mouselook。 Mouselook enables the player to perform techniques such as smooth circle strafing, which, although possible with the keyboard, was difficult to perform and resulted in jagged movement. Mouselook使玩家能夠執行平滑circle strafing等技術，雖然鍵盤很難實現，但很難執行並導致鋸齒狀移動。 Dark Castle (1986) may be the first game to use WASD keys and mouse for control. The style was popularized in competitive play in Quake and subsequently QuakeWorld, notably by professional gamer Dennis Fong. 這種風格在' Quake'和隨後''[QuakeWorld的競爭遊戲中普及]，尤其是專業遊戲玩家Dennis Fong。 In the same year that ''Castle Wolfenstein was released, 1981, the game Wizardry used the AWD keys for movement in a 3D dungeon.日期= 2016-06-25}} 1981年，Castle Wolfenstein'被釋放的同一年，遊戲''Wizardry使用了AWD鍵進行移動在3D地牢裡。 Both the programmers of ''Castle Wolfenstein and Wizardry were users of the earlier PLATO system where the game Moria used the AWD keys. “Castle Wolfenstein”和“Wizardry”的程序員都是早期 PLATO系統的用戶，其中游戲' Moria使用了AWD鍵。 Half-Life was one of the first games to use WASD by default. Most gamers prefer the WASD keys to the arrow keys for other various reasons, including the fact that more keys (and therefore, game commands) are easily accessible with the left hand when placed near WASD. 半條命是默認情況下首批使用WASD的遊戲之一。大多數遊戲玩家更喜歡WASD鍵到其他各種箭頭鍵原因，包括當放置在WASD附近時，用左手可以輕鬆訪問更多鍵（因此，遊戲命令）。 Left-handed mouse users may prefer using the numpad or IJKL with their right hands instead for similar reasons.由於類似的原因，左手鼠標用戶可能更喜歡用右手使用小鍵盤或IJKL。 After being popularized by first-person shooters, WASD became more common in other computer game genres as well.在第一人稱射擊推廣之後，WASD在其他電腦遊戲類型中變得更加普遍。 Many of the games that have adopted this layout use a first-person or over-the-shoulder third-person perspective.許多采用這種佈局的遊戲使用第一人稱或第三人稱視角。 However, some games that use overhead camera views also use WASD to move the camera, such as some city-building games and economic simulation games.然而，一些使用頭頂相機視圖的遊戲也使用WASD來移動相機，例如一些城市建設遊戲和經濟模擬遊戲。 ESDF keys The ESDF variation is an alternative to WASD and is sometimes preferred because it provides access to movement independent keys for the little finger ( , , ) which generally allows for more advanced manual binding. ESDF鍵 ESDF變體是WASD的替代品，有時也是首選，因為它可以訪問小指的移動獨立鍵（ ， ， ）通常允許更高級的手動鍵盤快捷鍵。 Incidentally, it allows the left hand to remain in homerow with the advantage of the key homerow marker (available on most standard keyboards) to easily return to position with the index finger.順便提一下，它允許左手保持在homerow中，具有 鍵本壘標記（大多數標準鍵盤上可用）的優點，可以用食指輕鬆返回到位置。 Perhaps the earliest game to use ESDF was ''Crossfire (1981), which used the keys for firing in multiple directions. It is the default configuration for several games such as Tribes 2.也許最早使用ESDF的遊戲是' Crossfire（1981），它使用鍵在多個方向射擊。 這是默認配置對於幾個遊戲，如'部落2。 The game Blackthorne used a combination of arrow keys for movement and ESDF for actions.遊戲''Blackthorne'使用箭頭鍵組合移動和ESDF進行動作。 Moreover, these keys are compatible with both QWERTY and AZERTY keyboard layouts, which is a major plus if the game is also released in France or Belgium.此外，這些鍵兼容''QWERTY和'AZERTY鍵盤佈局，如果遊戲也在法國或比利時發布，這是一個主要的優點。 Some players use RDFG or TFGH to give access to even more keys ( and for the little finger).一些玩家使用RDFG或TFGH來訪問更多的鍵（ 和 用於小指。 DCAS keys Another alternate to the WASD shooter movement style is DCAS (sometimes called ASDC). DCAS鍵 WASD射擊運動風格的另一個替代品是DCAS（有時稱為ASDC）。 In this configuration, and control forward and backward motion, while and control side-stepping (strafing).在此配置中， 和 控制前進和後退運動，而 和 控制側步（掃射）。 Typically the key is utilized for crouching instead of the Ctrl key, as it is more easily reached when the hand is positioned for DCAS.通常， 鍵用於蹲伏而不是Ctrl鍵，因為當手定位於DCAS時更容易觸及。 When Bungie's first-person shooter Marathon was released in 1994, it featured up/down look control and the option to fully control turning and aiming by mouse (a feature later popularized by id's Quake as mouselook/freelook).當Bungie的第一人稱射擊遊戲'馬拉松'於1994年發佈時，它具有上/下外觀控制功能以及完全控制鼠標轉向和瞄準的選項（後來推廣的功能） id [' Quake作為 mouselook / freelook）。 However, it did not include a set of default controls to handle this.但是，它沒有包含一組默認控件來處理這個問題。 With WASD not yet a well-known standard, some gamers devised their own control schemes to handle combined keyboard movement with mouse aiming;由於WASD還不是一個眾所周知的標準，一些遊戲玩家設計了自己的控制方案來處理鼠標瞄準的組合鍵盤運動; DCAS was one such control scheme. DCAS就是這樣一種控制方案。 Like WASD, DCAS allows the player to easily utilize the left modifier keys;與WASD一樣，DCAS允許玩家輕鬆使用左側修改鍵; this is advantageous because on most keyboards, the circuitry is better at tracking multiple key-presses simultaneously if some of them are modifier keys.這是有利的，因為在大多數鍵盤上，如果它們中的一些是修改鍵，則電路更好地同時跟踪多個按鍵。 But unlike WASD, the position of the left hand for DCAS gaming is very similar to the left hand's position on the home row keys.但與WASD不同，DCAS遊戲的左手位置與左手在主排鍵上的位置非常相似。 This is very comfortable for right-handed gamers and seen as the primary advantage over using WASD, but it is ill-suited for left-handed mousing.這對於右撇子遊戲玩家來說非常舒適，並且被認為是使用WASD的主要優勢，但它不適合左撇子鼠標。 IJKL keys Two early games that used IJKL were ''Crossfire (1981) and Lode Runner (1983). pages = 15}} （1981）and'Lode Runner（1983）。 IJKL is used by a growing number of browser games. IJKL被越來越多的瀏覽器遊戲使用。 These games cannot use the arrow keys because many browsers' windows will scroll if the arrow keys are used, thus hindering gameplay.這些遊戲不能使用箭頭鍵，因為如果使用箭頭鍵，許多瀏覽器的窗口將滾動，從而阻礙遊戲玩法。 This is a problem specific to DHTML/JavaScript games.這是DHTML / JavaScript遊戲特有的問題。 IJKL, like WASD, are arranged in an ergonomic inverted T shape, and, since they are used by the right hand, adjustment is easy for people who commonly use the arrow keys.與WASD一樣，IJKL採用符合人體工程學的倒T形排列，由於右手使用，因此通常使用箭頭鍵的人很容易進行調整。 Also, in many games that also use the WASD keys, the IJKL keys are sometimes used as a secondary player control for games that have multiplayer.此外，在許多也使用WASD鍵的遊戲中，IJKL鍵有時被用作具有多人遊戲的遊戲的輔助玩家控件。 ''Devil May Cry 4 by Capcom utilizes IJKL as the player's action keys (such as Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, Special Attack etc.) as an alternative to mouse-driven actions. 'Capil的Devil May Cry使用IJKL作為玩家的動作鍵（例如近戰攻擊，遠程攻擊，特殊攻擊等）作為鼠標驅動動作的替代。 IJKM keys Some older computer games, especially those on 8-bit platforms, often had the combination IJKM used as the standard control key combination, which was more logically arranged, if far less ergonomic than an inverted-T. IJKM鍵 一些較舊的計算機遊戲，特別是那些在8位平台上的計算機遊戲，通常使用IJKM作為標準控制鍵組合的組合，這種組合在邏輯上更加安排，如果遠比倒T更不符合人體工程學。 In addition, on the Apple II platform, special support existed in ROM for Escape mode.此外，在 Apple II平台上，Escape mode的ROM中存在特殊支持。 At the Applesoft BASIC prompt, using the right and left arrow keys to move the cursor would add/remove characters the cursor passed over to/from the input buffer.在Applesoft BASIC提示符下，使用向右和向左箭頭鍵移動光標將添加/刪除光標傳入/傳出輸入緩衝區的字符。 Pressing the Escape key entered a mode where pressing the , , or keys would move the cursor without altering the input buffer.按退出鍵進入按 ， ， 或 鍵的模式將移動光標而不改變輸入緩衝區。 After exiting this mode by pressing Escape again, normal behavior would resume.再次按Escape退出此模式後，將恢復正常行為。 This made it easy to edit lines of BASIC code by listing them, then re-inputting them with edits interspersed.這樣就可以通過列出BASIC代碼來輕鬆編輯它們，然後通過散佈的編輯重新輸入它們。 AZ keys The Apple II and Apple II Plus originally had left and right arrow keys but no up and down arrow keys. AZ鍵 Apple II和Apple II Plus最初有左右箭頭鍵但沒有向上和向下箭頭鍵。 Many programs written for these computers used and to substitute for the missing up and down keys.為這些計算機編寫的許多程序使用 和 來替換丟失的向上和向下鍵。 The IJKM combination was also popular on these computers. IJKM組合在這些計算機上也很受歡迎。 These keys fell somewhat out of favor after the release of the Apple IIe, which had a full set of arrow keys.在Apple IIe發布後，這些鍵有點失寵，它有一整套箭頭鍵。 HJKL keys HJKL is a layout used in the Unix computer world, a practice spawned by its use in the vi text editor. HJKL鍵 HJKL是Unix計算機世界中使用的佈局，這是一種在vi文本編輯器中使用的實踐。 The editor was written by Bill Joy for use on an Lear-Siegler ADM-3A terminal, which places arrow symbols on these letters since, like the original Mac shown above, it did not have dedicated arrow keys on the keyboard.編輯由Bill Joy編寫，用於Lear-Siegler ADM-3A終端，該終端在這些字母上放置箭頭符號，因為，就像上面顯示的原始Mac一樣，它沒有在鍵盤上有專用的箭頭鍵。 These correspond to the functions of the corresponding control characters , , , and when sent to the terminal, moving the cursor left, down, up, and right, respectively.Tenth Anniversary ADM 3A Dumb Terminal Video Display Terminal User's Reference Manual, p.這些對應於相應控製字符 ， ， 和 當發送到終端時，分別向左，向下，向上和向右移動光標。 3A啞終端視頻顯示終端用戶參考手冊，p。 1-5 (13 of 54). (The and functions were standard, but the interpretations of and were unique to the ADM-3A.) This key arrangement is often referred to as "vi keys". 1-5（13/54）。（ 和 函數是標準的，但是 和 是ADM-3A獨有的。）此鍵排列通常稱為“vi鍵”。 HJKL keys are still ubiquitous in newly developed Unix software even though today's keyboards have arrow keys.即使今天的鍵盤有箭頭鍵，HJKL鍵仍然在新開發的Unix軟件中無處不在。 They have the advantage of letting touch-typists move the cursor without taking their fingers off of the home row.它們的優點是讓觸摸打字員移動光標而不會將手指從主行上移開。 Examples of games that use HJKL are the text-based "graphic" adventures like ''NetHack, the Rogue series, and Linley's Dungeon Crawl.使用HJKL的遊戲的例子是基於文本的“圖形”冒險，如''NetHack，' Rogue系列，以及'Linley's Dungeon Crawl。 It is also used by some players of the ''Dance Dance Revolution clone StepMania, where HJKL corresponds directly to the order of the arrows.它也被'Dance Dance Revolution'克隆StepMania的一些玩家使用，其中HJKL直接對應於箭頭的順序。 Gmail, Google labs' keyboard shortcuts and other websites use J and K for "next" and "previous". SDF-SPACE and ASD-SPACE Another old-style variation that spawned from games like Quake was the SDF-SPACE layout. title = Bloglines鍵盤快捷鍵}} SDF-SPACE和ASD-SPACE 另一種老式變種是由' Quake'等遊戲產生的SDF-SPACE佈局。 In this layout, = turn left, = forward, = turn right, space = backpedal, = strafe left and = strafe right.在此佈局中， =左轉， =前進， =右轉，空格=後退， = strafe right。 This layout allows the player to aim with the mouse while strafing (sidestepping), turning and running or backpedalling all at once creating slightly more complex movements.這種佈局允許玩家在掃射（躲避），轉彎和跑步或後退時同時用鼠標瞄準，從而產生稍微複雜的動作。 This variation is not favoured any longer for two main reasons.由於兩個主要原因，這種變化不再受到青睞。 First, because many players deem the turn commands useless because the mouse can act as a turning device, and so they assign and to the sidestep commands and leave the turn commands unassigned.首先，因為許多玩家認為轉彎命令無用，因為鼠標可以作為轉彎裝置，因此他們將 和 指定給了指向並執行指令並離開轉彎命令未分配。 The second, and probably more prominent reason is, in assigning both the turn and strafe commands, performing movements and dodges can be much more confusing, so newcomers tend to not prefer this key setup.第二個，可能更突出的原因是，在分配轉彎和strafe命令時，執行動作和閃避可能會更加混亂，因此新手傾向於不喜歡這種關鍵設置。 Though no longer widely used, many FPS veterans and tournament players still employ this key setup.雖然不再廣泛使用，但許多FPS老將和錦標賽玩家仍然採用這種關鍵設置。 This variant adopted to newer games using mouse-look doesn't really need worry about the turn left and turn right keys.使用鼠標外觀的新遊戲採用的這種變體並不需要擔心左轉和右轉鍵。 Instead = strafe left, = strafe right, = backpedal, and space or = forward.相反 = strafe left， = strafe right， = backpedal，space或 = forward。 This is a more natural feel on the keyboard as your fingers rest on the home row.當您的手指放在主頁行上時，這在鍵盤上更自然。 The comfort and usability points from ESDF apply here. ESDF的舒適性和可用性點適用於此處。 Notice that jump is left out, that is because in games like Quake jump was usually MOUSE2.注意跳躍是遺漏的，這是因為像Quake跳躍這樣的遊戲通常是MOUSE2。 With more alternate fire and aim-down-sights oriented games today you may have to play with , SPACE, and MOUSE2 on what you want them to do.今天有更多的備用火力和瞄準目標向下游戲，您可能需要使用 ，SPACE和MOUSE2來完成您希望他們做的事情。 A similar layout is ASD-SPACE.類似的佈局是ASD-SPACE。 Commonly used in 2D-based fighting games, ASD-SPACE maps , , and to "left", "down", and "right" movement, while the spacebar is used for "up" (jumping).常用於基於2D的格鬥遊戲，ASD-SPACE映射 ， 和 到“左”，“向下“和”向右“運動，而空格鍵用於”向上“（跳躍）。 This allows an easier access to "360 degree" motions than a normal inverted-T layout, as well as being more ergonomic than simply placing all directions in a single row (ex. ASDF).這樣可以比普通的倒T形佈局更容易地進行“360度”運動，並且比簡單地將所有方向放在一行（例如ASDF）更符合人體工程學。 There is even a "stickless" arcade controller based around the concept, called the Hitbox.http://www.hitboxarcade.com WQSE keys Another, close, variation is the WQSE combination, which follows the belief that the index and ring fingers' natural and more ergonomic positions when the middle finger is on are and rather than and , respectively.甚至還有一個基於這個概念的“無桿”街機控制器，稱為Hitbox。 http://www.hitboxarcade.com WQSE鍵 另一個，關閉，變化是WQSE組合，它遵循以下信念：當中指在 時，索引和無名指的自然和更符合人體工程學的位置是 和 而不是 和 。 This can be attested to by the fact that the arrow keys were partly designed in the inverted-T shape in order to avoid having the side buttons possibly directly underneath other keys. It also has the advantage that there is less distance needed to travel to reach the number keys.這可以通過箭頭鍵部分設計成倒T形的事實來證明，以避免側鍵可能直接位於其他鍵的下方。 它也有優點是，到達數字鍵所需的距離較短。 For similar reasons, some gamers use the WQSD combination (which is WASD with the key moved up to , or WQSE with the moved down to ).出於類似的原因，一些玩家使用WQSD組合（WASD與 鍵移動到 ，或WQSE移動 到 ）。 For players who prefer to keep the keyboard centered on the body, this results in less wrist rotation, as it places the index finger naturally over the key when the left arm rests down to the left of the keyboard.對於喜歡將鍵盤保持在身體中心的玩家來說，這樣可以減少手腕旋轉，因為當左臂靠在鍵盤左側時，食指會自然地將食指放在 鍵上方。 Another variation is EWDF, which is the same shifted right one key, as in ESDF.另一種變化是EWDF，與ESDF中的右移一個鍵相同。 SAZD is a slight variation on WQSE and WQSD, in that it is both ergonomic and rotated, but gives the fingers closer proximity to the and SPACE keys. SAZD是WQSE和WQSD的略微變化，因為它既符合人體工程學又旋轉，但讓手指更接近 和SPACE鍵。 QAOP keys Dating back to Sinclair Spectrum days. QAOP鍵 追溯到Sinclair Spectrum天。 The O/P keys were used for left/right movement, and the Q/A keys were used for up/down or forward/backwards movement. O / P鍵用於左/右移動，Q / A鍵用於上/下或前/後移動。 With SPACE being a key in the bottom right of the original rubber keyed Spectrum the or sometimes key would be used for fire/action;由於SPACE是原始橡膠鍵控頻譜右下角的鍵， 或有時 鍵將用於火/動作; on later models the SPACE bar would be used.在以後的型號上，將使用SPACE條。 QAOP had its own variations, as ZXKM or WELP. QAOP有自己的變體，如ZXKM或WELP。 Many BBC Micro games used the keys ZX*? respectively for left, right, up, and down (with "*" being the key above and right of "?", where "@" is on modern UK keyboards).許多BBC Micro遊戲分別使用鍵'ZX *？''分別用於左，右，上和下（“*”是“？”上方和右側的鍵，其中“@”在現代英國鍵盤上。 In each case, one hand controls left/right, and the other hand controls up/down movement.在每種情況下，一隻手控制左/右，另一隻手控制上/下移動。 A further variation is used when two players use the keyboard at the same time;當兩個玩家同時使用鍵盤時，使用另一種變化; for example, Gauntlet uses the combination 1QSD for Player 1, and 8IKL for Player 2. ESDX keys The ESDX keys (known as the "cursor movement diamond") were used in the WordStar word processor and related applications, in combination with the Control key.例如，' Gauntlet''使用播放器1的1QSD和播放器2的8IKL組合。 ESDX鍵 ESDX鍵（稱為“光標”在WordStar字處理器和相關應用程序中使用運動菱形“”與控制鍵結合使用。 These keys were also used, and had arrows printed on them, on the TI-99/4(A) computer (1979-1984).這些鍵也被使用，並在[/ 4A | TI-99/4（A）上打印了[http://www.mainbyte.com/ti99/keyboard/keyboard.html箭頭 ]]電腦（1979-1984）。 Numpad keys The numpad or number pad keys are used quite often, but is used mostly in driving simulator games. Numpad鍵 小鍵盤或數字鍵槃經常使用，但主要用於駕駛模擬器遊戲。 This is mainly because these games usually have quite a large number of keys needed to control the vehicle properly and the number pad will have plenty of keys for that particular use.這主要是因為這些遊戲通常需要相當多的鑰匙來正確控制車輛，並且數字鍵盤將具有用於該特定用途的大量鍵。 Another reason this is commonly used is because left-handed players will find this a more comfortable position than the IJKL keys (see above), and the number pad has fewer keys around it, thus it is less likely the player will hit the wrong key by mistake.這是常用的另一個原因是因為左手玩家會發現這個位置比IJKL鍵更舒服（見上文），並且數字鍵盤周圍的鍵數較少，因此玩家不太可能擊中錯誤的鍵因為失誤。 WAXD (including QEZC) Another variation is WAXD, using either 4 or 8 keys surrounding the "s" key. WAXD（包括QEZC） 拇指| PLATO IV的WAXD鍵帽另一種變體是WAXD，使用圍繞“s”鍵的4或8個鍵。 Eight directional arrows were printed on the keysets of PLATO terminals developed in the 1960s and 70s, and many games (including Empire, Dogfight, and more than a dozen dungeon games such as Avatar) utilize this layout.在20世紀60年代和70年代開發的 PLATO終端和許多遊戲（包括 Empire，Dogfight和十幾個地下城遊戲的鍵盤上印有八個方向箭頭例如阿凡達）利用這種佈局。 The TUTOR language app generator, character set (bitmap) editor, and line set editor also use these keys on that system and its successors. TUTOR語言應用程序生成器，字符集（位圖）編輯器和行集編輯器也在該系統及其後繼者上使用這些鍵。 For ballistic targeting, key combinations (eg "we", "de", etc.) are used to get angles in multiples of 22.5 degrees.對於彈道目標，使用鍵組合（例如“我們”，“de”等）來獲得22.5度的倍數的角度。 In many programs the "s" key is often used to either "select" or "shoot", depending upon the application.在許多程序中，“s”鍵通常用於“選擇”或“拍攝”，具體取決於應用程序。 This layout also appears on the numeric keypads of some keyboards, using 8462 (including 7913).此佈局也出現在某些鍵盤的數字鍵盤上，使用8462（包括7913）。 Less common variations Vaguely related is the '''ZXC layout, used in many freeware games, and a common setup for emulation and older 2D gaming using a keyboard. A few games from the 1980s, such as the Phantasie series, used the "3WES" layout, which forms a diamond on QWERTY keyboards. 不太常見的變化 模糊相關的是'ZXC佈局，用於許多免費軟件遊戲，以及 emulation和使用鍵盤的舊2D遊戲的常見設置。 20世紀80年代的一些遊戲，如Phantasie系列，使用“3WES”佈局，在QWERTY鍵盤上形成一個鑽石。 In this layout, three of the four keys happen to correspond to the compass directions "West", "East" and "South".在這種佈局中，四個鍵中的三個碰巧對應於羅盤方向“西”，“東”和“南”。 These games usually assigned both "N" and "3" to "North".這些遊戲通常將“N”和“3”分配給“北”。 AZERTY users will use the "ZQSD" combination instead of "WASD", since those are the keys in place of WASD on a QWERTY keyboard. AZERTY用戶將使用“ZQSD”組合而不是“WASD”，因為這些是在QWERTY鍵盤上代替WASD的鍵。 Depending on the configuration, "QAOP" may either still work or be vertically inverted.根據配置，“QAOP”可能仍然有效或垂直反轉。 On the Dvorak Simplified Keyboard, "WASD" is ",AOE".在Dvorak Simplified Keyboard上，“WASD”是“，AOE”。 Left-handed players may use the numeric keypad instead. 左撇子玩家可以使用數字鍵盤代替。 A somewhat uncommon variant is YGHJ which while requiring the keyboard to be turned slightly clockwise, can result in the thumb resting comfortably upon the right key and the little finger resting on .一個有點不同尋常的變體是'YGHJ'雖然要求鍵盤順時針轉動，但可以讓拇指舒適地放在右 鍵上，小指放在 。 This can be useful in games that utilize both jump and sprint functions as it allows the fingers to rest on smaller keys than and Space.這在利用跳躍和衝刺功能的遊戲中非常有用，因為它允許手指放在比 和空格更小的鍵上。 The YGHJ configuration also places the hand closer to the center of the QWERTY section of the keyboard, potentially opening up the entire board to custom keybindings. The game Qwop uses the control scheme "QWOP" to control Qwop's arms and legs. YGHJ配置也將手放在靠近鍵盤QWERTY部分的中心位置，可能會將整個電路板打開到自定義鍵綁定。 thumb |''QWOP'' 標題是指用於移動短跑運動員頭像肌肉的四個鍵盤按鍵遊戲 Qwop使用控制方案“QWOP”控制Qwop的手臂和腿部。 the and keys control Qwop's thighs while the and keys control Qwop's calves making an intentionally difficult control system as a result. 和 鍵控制Qwop的大腿，而 和 按鍵控制Qwop的小腿進行故意難以控制系統的結果。 Layouts such as, Shift Z Ctrl X, where is up and is down, allow all direction keys to be used in any combination, without the delay of changing finger position.佈局，例如'Shift Z Ctrl X'，其中 向上， 向下，允許所有方向鍵以任意組合使用，改變手指位置的延遲。 But the use of modifier keys can be problematic, as some games do not allow mapping of these keys.但是修改鍵的使用可能會有問題，因為有些遊戲不允許映射這些鍵。 See also * Scroll lock * Arrow (symbol) * QWERTY * D-pad Notes and references External links * The Nerd Corner: Inverse-T History Category:Computer keys Category:Video game control methods 另見 * Scroll lock * 箭頭（符號） * QWERTY * D-pad 註釋和引用 外部鏈接 * The Nerd Corner：Inverse-T History 類別：電腦鍵 類別：視頻遊戲控制方法